Just a visit
by spring.love
Summary: Bella is visiting her cousin Rose for a few days after finishing highschool. Rose sent her friend Edward to pick her up at the station and it starts. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

It was my last day of high school. I rushed back home to pack my stuff and catch the train to Manchester. That was place where my cousin was at college. She invited me to spend few days with her after school and before I decide where I want to study.

As I came home I went to my room to pack. I turned music on and really fast took all I needed – few t-shirts, skirts, jeans, pj, some shoes and my makeup bag. French Navy by Camera Obscura from my cell phone stopped me.

"Hi dear, are you at the station?" – Rose asked me. Well….not exactly. "I'm on my way. I will arrive at main station around 8.30. That is ok, right?" We had deal that she will pick me up at station when I arrive.

"Hm…that is why I am calling in the first place. I don't know if I will be free. I have some job to do and maybe I will finish by that time and maybe not. So, maybe one of my friends will pick you up and drive to my place. Ok?" – she sounded kind of worried. " That's fine with me. See you then at your place." I hang up.

I had only 30minutes till train so I really needed to hurry. I took my stuff and went downstairs. Mom was at the kitchen so I just came in to say goodbye. " Dear, please send my kisses to Rose and tell her that she needs to visit us more often. I know she is busy, but we are her family…" she started and I really didn't have time for this. "I will, don't worry. See you in few days mom." I kissed her cheek and went out.

Finally I was sitting in the train and I took one of my books to read them. I had 2 hours to get to the Manchester. I just started when I heard someone coming to sit to one of the near seats.

"Can we share seats with you?" small girl asked. She looked like she was 8. Boy next to her looked older. Maybe 20 or 22. "Sure" – I smiled and went back to my reading. I was on the same page for too long listening conversation. Her name was Lora and they were brother and sister. They were visiting their father who stayed in Manchester after divorce from their mother who moved with them to Birmingham. She was sweet with dark skin, black hair and green eyes. She wore pretty green dress with flowers and ate lollypop. Her brother Jake also had black hair and dark skin. He looked pretty tall.

"J, see, you should ask this girl over there to be your girlfriend. She can put some makeup on me so that I can be as pretty as she is." –Lora said. I blushed. I was afraid to look at them from embarrassment. Then he spoke "Sorry…" – "Bella." I finished and finally looked at their direction. He smiled and we officially met. "Lora is just obsessed with makeup and becoming a grownup and she do this all the time." We started to chat, later I took my makeup bag and put some makeup on sweet girl. She was really happy and couldn't stop looking into small mirror. She was so funny. I spoke with Jake little bit more. He told me that he actually finished first year of university and that they will stay 2 days with their father. We exchange contacts when we arrived and decided to meet for a coffee once when we are back to the Birmingham.

Jake helped me with my bag and asked if I want him to wait with me for my driver. Then his father appeared and we said each other goodbye after I told him not to worry and go.

I waited. It was already 15 minutes since I arrived and as much as I could see – no one I knew was waiting for me. Since I went outside and it was getting darker and it started to be cold. Stupid me. I didn't have time to change from my school uniform and it was becoming windy. Really smart – pleated skirt, shirt and stockings with flat shoes. I was becoming really pissed off.

Then I saw one guy coming in my direction. OMG. What a was taller than me, with messy hair and really beautiful face. He wore dark jeans and white shirt. I turned head in opposite direction after good minute of staring. I heard his steps and then he stopped.

" Bella?" – he asked. What the hell? With crossed hands I just turned around. "I guess you are my driver." – I said hoping that irritation will be obvious in my tone. And trust me, it was f-ing hard to pretend that you are angry or something when you are looking at someone so hot.

"Sorry, Rose told me that you will be here at exact time but …traffic is horrible. You will see."- he smiled and took my bag. "I am Edward, by the way, Roses teammate in the Biology class" I took his hand and shake it. We hold hands a bit longer than it is written in the books about nice behavior. And then the rain started. Great. "Let's go."- he said and took my hand and started to walk really fast.

We reached his car and got in. Right away he stared the car and also music started. It was so damn cold that I started to rub my arms to feel better. After switching few songs Edward looked at me. "You are cold. I will turn on the heat. We usually have 15minutes ride to Roses place…but this traffic…just watch." He turned on the heat and started to drive. It was silence between us except for that stupid songs. It was really uncomfortable situation so I decided to send SMS to mom to let her know that I arrived safe. I took my cell from the back seat where my bag was. Just when I was about to sit nicely in my seat after adventure of getting cell from the back seat I realized that I had that stupid short skirt. I hope I showed nothing that is not appropriate.

I started message and Edward suddenly stopped. It was unexpected and my phone just fell down under his seat when he reacted to situation before us. He looked me and smiled "You shouldn't throw mobile phone on other people. I guess we just avoided traffic accident, if you haven't noticed." His eyes were again on the car before us. "Damn! Edward can you, please give me my mobile phone back from under your seat?". He kept looking ahead and said with teasing voice " If you need it, take it.". Great, now I will just try to take my cell back and it will look from the outside like I am doing something wrong. Slowly I moved my hand between his legs and trying to find my small cell. I blushed. God. If I move my hand just a little bit….then his face faded and become serious. "Please, move, I will get it". After few seconds our car and line of cars was slowly moving. He took cell and put it in my lap. Then suddenly he touched my leg around the knee. I was looking at his hand. WHAT is he doing? I should stop him. But I didn'T.

His hand was moving slowly and when he reached the top of my stockings I almost stopped breathing. I just looked at him. He was focused on the slow line of cars but then he look at my face "Really nice stockings sweet girl". And he moved his hand even more under my skirt. It was such a turn on. He touched my pussy over my panties – wet panties alredy. I closed my eyes and enjoyed that dance of his fingers. I was so horny by the point when he circled his finger around my cilt. I was breathing really hard and just wanted relase. He put his hand in my panties touched my wet lips. "Sooo damn wet. Can't wait to taste you and fuck you hard". That was it- he pushed his two fingers in me. I almost screamed his name. Shit. I knew this guy for few minutes and I let him finger fuck me. What the hell is wrong with me. I told him that's not going to happen and moved his hand. Ashamed, I looked over the window on my right side.

"Tell me that you didn't like it and I will never do something like that in my life to you" – he said after few minutes. " I didn't like it!" – I said immediately. "Lair. You were moaning, hardly breathing and so wet. My fingers are still wet. You want me to fuck you. And you wear that short skirt just to tease…and your shirts. It is fucking see through shirt to show those nice tits you have." – he said all of that and took my breast in his hand to massage it. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't move.

"See. You are mine already. I have enough time to play with you for both of our pleasures."

I didn't said a word. I looked away and couldn't wait to get to Roses place and take a shower and go to sleep.

The rest of ride was silent. He told me to say hi to Rose and he went right away.

I collected myself and pressed her ring. Rose opened in minute and hugged me so strong.

"Dear, you are finally here! I am so happy we will have great time. And where is Edward?" –she asked looking behind me.

"He said hi and that had something to finish. He will call you later I guess." . – I just didn't want to think about him or talk. So right away I took a shower. It felt nice after traveling and rain….and his touch. I remembered his hands on me. God. He felt so good. I remembered how close I was and I knew I was wet again. I touched my breasts and my left hand down. His touch felt so much better, but this must be enough. I saw him fingering me again, licking and fucking hard somewhere in the forest on his car. I came quickly. I finished showering and put on my panties and huge Tshirt.

Rose was sitting in the living room when I was back. " Feeling good now?" she asked. She didn't had idea. We started to talk about this and that, our family, her university…I learned that Edward was really good student and so many of girls wanted him. He used that often – smart, handsome, young…

After 3 am she told me that she must go to sleep because she has classes tomorrow. I will be free before noon to rest and then we will make plans for the rest of the days. She showed me kitchen, bathroom, her sleeping room. I decided to sleep in the living room.

. . I woke up completely lost. I needed moment to realize where I was.

My hair was completely messy and I was only in the Tshirt. I decided to keep silent and pretend that no one is home. And then I heard key and door opened. I looked completely confused in Edward. "Hi." – he mumbled and looked at me. Shit I was half naked. Smile spread across his face. I stood up and shirt covered me. "What are you doing here? Why do you have a key?" – I was confused and he looked even more attractive than yesterday. He said something about Rose and I really didn't care. After my perform in the shower and sweet dreams I was just looking at him an tried not to show how horny I was.

"I should go to change. Do you want something to drink before?" .- I asked trying to be polite."Beer, thank you. And it is in the small room behind kitchen." – he finished. Instructions were ok, since I didn't know where she kept it. I turned and start to walk there. I was inside, I turned lights on, but still couldn't find it on the shelves.

"Lowest shelf" – he added standing at the door. I bent down to take beer and I felt him. He stood right behind me putting his hands on my hips. I felt his hard member touching my ass and I moved a little bit. He moaned – "See what you are doing to me? I want you. And you want me." I closed my eyes and stood up. "Here, your beer." I just ignored his "attack". "Thanks." – he smiled and took it to open it. "Look at your nice tits…they are so beautiful and I can see that they want to be free from this shirt you are wearing." – and with that he just spilled that cold beer on my shirt and breast. I thought I would have a heart attack. Then he started to suck on my shirt everywhere around them. I started to moan. It was so hot even I had goosebumps all over my body. He continued to lick and massage them and with other hand he went south. He moved pants aside and put two fingers inside me. "You are so hot and wet and ready for my cock…Now. I will fuck you. Hard."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, thank you for reading. Sorry once again for grammar and spelling mistakes :P I hope you like this story. It was for a long time in my head and I decided to get rid of it. It is my first story and here you will have small part in EPV (it was harder to write since I don't understand that male brain :P) :D I will try to update every few days. I think it will have max 10 chapters.

"Yes …" It was all I could tell. My hands went to his messy hair as he ripped my shirt and lick my breasts."Fuck….so good...more…" I couldn't stop.I needed more. "You are dirty little girl, aren't you? You like my fingers, my tongue…I bet you will like my dick. Spread your legs, turn around and bend over this table." He stopped for a minute and I've done what he said. He made slow circles with his right hand over my stomach and put his left one into my soaked panties to play with my wet lips. It was so good, it was too much and at the same time I needed more. "Tell me that you want me to fuck you…tell me Bella…" he continued. "Never…" I whispered.

That really pissed him off. He just removed my panties and told me to spread my legs more. He moved step back to take his pants of and in a second he took his hard cock and moved it over my wet lips. I was biting my lip so hard and I wanted him to fuck me – but I didn't want to tell him even he knew that I want it. I moaned. "Dirty, dirty girl…you want my cock so badly but you are just to proud to admit. Maybe I will fuck you for my pleasure only and won't let you cum." And with that I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance and then next second he was inside me. "Ah…aahh…Edward…" I grabbed desk in front of me and hold strongly as he moved out of me really slowly. Then he was inside again in one motion. "Oh…my…." I was moaning and wanted him to move faster. "You like it? You have such a tight pussy, baby. It is my pussy…." – he continued with his movements.

His dick was really big and it filled me completely and stretch me with so much pleasure - "This sweet pussy is mine to lick, to fuck and to touch. Remember me fucking you…no one will ever fill you like I do." He was out of breath and he moved his right hand from my hip to my cilt. I was almost there and I just begged inside me that he will not take it away from me. "Cum, baby, so you will know what you will be missing when we finish. I need to feel your pussy milking my cock…" – he put some more pressure to my cilt and I was done. "Ahhh…aaa…Edwaaard…ahhh" – and that was it. My legs were shaking, I felt something so nice taking over my body – from my toes, arms, breasts and stomach. It was like volcano eruption inside me. After minute I rested my head on the table before me when he moved out of me and cum over my ass. I felt his hot sperm slide down my leg.

"Thank you baby, next time I will cum inside this beauty." – he said put his finger once more into my pussy and kissed my back.

"There will be no next time." – I said mostly to myself. He laughed – "We'll see." I was still leaning on the table when I heard him taking on his pants and closing door next minute.

I was alone again. In this cold room behind kitchen, with ripped t-shirt, without panties and just fucked. I took pieces of my shirt and went to a living room. I didn't know what to do now. I took a shower and put on some jeans and my favorite shirt with cat print. I decided to watch TV till Rose is back. I was looking at the TV, but all I could think of was Edward, his big cock that I wanted to play with and how he fucked me few hours ago.

EPV

I am sick. But I can't help myself. She is so sweet and as soon as I think of her I am hard again. I thought – once when I fuck her – she will be out of system. But it was only worse.

I met Bella yesterday evening. Rose asked me to pick her cousin from station and since I didn't have any other plans I said that I will. I was late because of this crazy traffic. And then I arrived. I looked around to find girl with long brown hair, pretty tall and with that yellow suitcase. I saw her from distance and she looked so annoyed. I went closer. Yes , that was her. But Rose forgot to tell me that her little cousin wasn't that little or sweet. She was hot as hell. She had short skirt, white shirt and stockings little bit lower than the skirt. When I approached she was looking at me and I smiled, then she turned away. She was playing her game and pretended that she is somehow angry. When it started to rain I took her arm and we went to the car. She was in the car already when I put her suitcase on back seat and went to sit. Car was already filled with her smell. Mmm…she smelled like summer fruit. I tried my best not to stare too much. When her cell fell near my legs I teased her to take it – and she did. My _friend_ decided to wake up then. She was so close to my cock and I couldn't stand it so I told her to move and I give her back cell. Her skirt was still a little bit up from her adventure of trying to get cell and I couldn't resist but touch her. I didn't know how she will react….she closed her eyes for a second and then watched my hand moving up. I ended up touching that hot pussy of hers. She was moaning and I wanted nothing more than to take her somewhere and fuck her. She stopped me and I couldn't believe that she was strong enough to stop. But I can tell it was hard to her.

Later we arrived to Roses place, I didn't want to go inside with this cock of mine who stood proudly as Statue of Liberty. Without turning around Bella went to Rose.

I went home. I needed cold shower. Or somebody to fuck. Thanks God house was empty so I didn't need to hide my boner from sis or mom and dad. I went to the shower and had most erotic daydream ever – fucking Bella in my car, in my room, in the shower, licking her pussy, Bella giving me blow-job…. I need to have her.

I watched some movies later and went to sleep.

Next morning I prepared for my classes. I tried at least. But all I could think was Bella sleeping in Roses place. I wonder if she touched herself yesterday. I bet she did. She was so wet and hot in the car. I wonder if she sleeps naked. Or in some sweet pj.

Next thing I know is that I am in front of Roses apartment. I know she has lectures…that means that Bella is here alone. I went to the door. I knocked and no one answered. I decided to use a key that Rose gave me. She usually travels a lot so I take care of her cat when she is not here.

I unlocked door and went into the living room. And there she was. She just woke up. Her hair was completely messy, her big t-shirt was her pj and it was above her pants. She stood up quickly and shirt covered her. Fuck me. All I could think of was how much I want to fuck her just after she woke up – every morning.

She mumbled something about getting dressed and asked me a beer. I told her where it was and went there to show her. She was there in the cold room, bending down to get beer. I saw her panties and couldn't resist but to show her what she is doing to me. She moaned and moved her hips a bit. It was hot as hell. When she stood up I saw her nipples through her shirt. I couldn't resist. I needed to feel them and fuck her. And hell yes I did.

BPV

"Bellaaa?" – I've heard Rose calling me. I must have fallen asleep watching TV. I woke up and she was smiling. "I see someone was really tired from few hours of traveling. Get up, get up we need to go for a lunch and then you will meet some of my friends. We also have some party to attend tonight – so…enough of that sleeping." I went to bathroom and put some make up on. After all, Rose was so beautiful with her perfect skin, big blue eyes and long blond hair that I needed to put something on.

We walked to the city center and she told me more about people I will meet today. Lauren was her ex-roommate and she was older than Rose. Rose says that she is fun to be around, but not person who you will trust for everything in your life. Jessica and Mike are couple, madly in love for three years now – but they are really nice and easygoing people. And of course, Emmett, her new boyfriend. She looked really happy while she talked about him.

We ate some pasta with sauce and fresh salad. After that we went to coffee bar named "Monkey" and then Jessica and Mike arrived. They looked so cheerful talking about their summer plans. So synchronized…I wish I could find some guy to be so much in love with me.

"So, party tonight at Patric Pub? Last one was great, right Rose?" Jessica asked and looked at Rose who just smiled and explained to me how that party was the one where she told Emmett that she likes him. We make fun of her about it. She knew him for two years now and she says that she never realized that she wants him in any different way than friend. God, I am such a slut compared to her. I met Edward yesterday and let him fuck me. The worst part was that I didn't regret it. It was the best fuck in my life. I mean, I slept only with my ex-boyfriend James, but he couldn't compare to how amazing Edward was - size, dirty talk….oh God I need to stop thinking about him and concentrate on conversation between people here.

Then Lauren arrived. She was beautiful. She had long black hair, dark eyes, pale skin and she dressed up so nice that I could hardly imagine how nice she will look tonight at the party. I bet it is not possible to get prettier at any point. "Hi Bella, Rose told me so much about you. It is nice to meet you." She smiled. "Thanks Lauren." She joined us in our conversation until her phone rang. "Edward! Where are you? I called you three times and nothing. We are sitting at _Monkey._You should come here and join us. And also to meet Bella. Ok. See you then! Kissy! " God. Kissy? Really? What are we – first grade of Elementary school? I really hoped that I will not see him anytime soon…and I hope he will not come at the end. I wouldn't know how to act with him around.

Thanks God Rose asked what I wanted to know. "So, is he coming? And where is Emmett? Did he mention something to you?" Lauren took a sip of her coffee " I don't know if they will come. They are together at some sport equipment shop and heaven knows how long it would take before they arrive." So we went back to our conversation about party.

After hour Rose got message from Emmett that they will stop by just to see us and then they have to visit their aunt. Just then I realized that Emmett and Edward were cousins. I looked at them as they went out of the car and crossed the street to the bar. Before they entered I took my phone and pretended that I am writing a message. I know. It is stupid, but I couldn't looked at their direction. "Hello hello people!" Emmett was way too loud for my taste. He went to Rose and kissed her like he saw her year ago and like he will never see her again. I took my juice to drink it. Just to keep myself busy. "Hi hi." Edward said while Emmett looked at me and smiled. " So, you are Bella, I've heard so much about you."

"It is nice to meet you Emmett." And I still couldn't look at Edward. "Edward, are you coming to the party tonight?" Lauren asked too enthusiastically if you ask me. "Sure, I hope it would be fun." He answered and took Mikes beer. "Hey hey boy, that is mine…" Mike started. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself…Here you go. The beer I had this morning was better anyway." I looked at him and he smiled. My cheeks were completely red, I can guess. "Let's go Emm. See you later guys." And with that they went.

Later I visited some shops with Lauren and Rose. Rose decided to buy me new dress. Since it was hot today and we had inside party I decided to wear it. It was simple white front zip dress. Lauren was speaking about Edward all the time. I wondered if they were together or something. Around 5pm we decided to go home and rest before party.

"Rose, I have question. Lauren and Edward – are they together, like couple, I mean? She is talking about him all the time." I asked hoping that she wouldn't ask me why do I care. I mean, I don't care – I just want to know. "Well, to be honest. From what I know – if you ask Edward he will say no in second, but I saw them kissing and stuff at the end of some parties or even during the day. But you can tell that she wants more from him. Sometimes I feel sorry about her. He is my friend, but he is such a womanizer. I'll go to sleep a little bit. You can do whatever you want. And I am so happy that you like that dress. Guys will go crazy after you tonight." And with that she went to her room whispering.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi there :) Thank you for reading. I planned to hurry with updates, but to be honest...I hate updating story without beta reader. My English is really bad. So I really don't feel like updating. I wish some beta reader could fall from the sky and say "Hi Erika, I would love to be your beta and help you with your story."  
I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I am planning to finish this story in a week or two.

Ch3

I took a shower and straightened my usually easy curly hair. Rose helped me with make-up since I usually put just mascara on. After I put my dress on I was surprised how nice I looked. Around 9 pm we went to the party.

It was at Patrick pub two streets from her flat. When we arrived it was already crowded. We saw Emmett waving us to move somehow to their table. We were trying to pass by when I've heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Jake. "O Jakee! I haven't thought that I will see you before we are back home. You should come to sit with us over there." And I waved back to Emmett. Rose didn't even stopped while I was speaking with Jake. She just rushed to meet Emmett. "Thanks Bella, but I am here with my old friends. I see them only when I visit my dad. Later I will find you to chat and dance. Ok?" he asked. "If you say so. But I hope you will really come. I love my Rose, but her boyfriend is overthere and I know she will be bonded to him all night and I will be there trying to get close with her friends." I said and realize how much I didn't like this situations. That is why I don't go out so much after James. I just don't like to be around couples. "Ah, poor thing." Jake was making fun of me and then hugged me so strong that I thought he will crush my bones. "OMG Jake I never said I have death wishes…" he laughed and let me go.

I went to our table. There were Mike and Jessica, Rose all over Emmett and Lauren trying to make Edward to dance. There was one place to seat next to Lauren so I used that one. I barely had time to say hi when I heard her irritating voice: "Beeela, who is that sweet guy over there few minutes ago? I thought you are here first time. How comes that you have friends here already?" Lauren asked all curious and smiling. Before I could tell them about Jake, Edward continued with serious voice " I guess Bella has her way to make friends even if she is here only one day. Tell me Bella, you are buying his "love" with beer or what?" He said and looked at me like I am biggest whore in the whole Universe. Even others didn't had any idea what is he talking about, that was enough for me. He must be thinking that I am worst kind. After all, he is right. It took only hours for me to let him fuck me. I just stood up and looked at his face "Thank you." Then I looked at the others " I think I will go back to Jake. See you later guys." And I went to find Jake. I almost cried.

How stupid I can be? I hated that he had such bad opinion about me. But I couldn't change anything now. I will be here two days more and then I will never see that idiot again. I just wished that I will not see him and let him spoil my time with Rose. I went to the bathroom and after few minutes Lauren come in.

"Bella, why are you crying. And why didn't you stayed with us? Rose is bothering Edward that he said something bad to you…but I've heard what he said and he was just teasing you about buying drinks to the boys. Oh, dear. Don't take that seriously…" I was looking at her. Of course she doesn't know what he thought by this "beer joke", but stupid girl, leave me alone. "It is ok, I planned anyway to spend this party mostly with Jake." I lied. "Sure, I know how it is when you are at the same party like someone who you want to be with. You know, don't let Edward scare you. He just likes to pretend that he is cool and stuff, but I know better. Actually, he is such a sweetie after…" Ok, since there was no chance that I will ever meet that Edward I just wanted her to stop. "Lauren, please, I am ok. I am not crying because of his stupid joke. I will go now. Say to Rose that I will find her in few hours. Ok? See you!" And with that I went out.

I tried to find Jake. He was nowhere to be seen. I decided to check outside. I went out and there were few groups of people. I decided to wait and calm down a little bit more. Then I smelled his scent and felt hand on my ass "Since I saw you entering this bar, I knew that in hours I will be undoing this zip of yours." Edward. How dare he? I just turned around and slap him with all I had. "You are fucking idiot Edward. Go fuck yourself!" and I tried to go inside. He took my arm. "Where are you going? Are you trying to find that little fucker you hugged inside? You will let him fuck you like I did? Or you already fucked him? I told you this pussy is mine. You shouldn't have done that." He was looking at me with so much lust and anger. There was something seriously wrong with me, but this behavior turned me on and at the same time I wanted to kill him.

"Listen to me, you sick bastard! First of all – I am not fucking him. Second – what right do you have to tell me who I can fuck with or not. You are fucking that stupid Lauren! So why do you care who fucks me? And third – . ! Maybe I was stupid enough to let you close to me, but I am not some cheap whore that you can humiliate because of that stupid mistake I made. So, fucking shut up and go to hell!" He was just staring at me when I went inside.

EPV

I couldn't wait for that stupid party. I knew Bella will be there so I hoped to spend some time with her. And fuck her again. When I arrived at the party somehow before 9pm there was only Lauren. Hell, I told her thousand times that we can only be friends. I made mistake and fucked her few times so she is bothering me all the time now. I didn't have idea how I can keep her from Bella tonight. She sat right next to me and order a drink. Then Mike and Jessica arrived. Jessica asked Lauren about shopping and I spoke with Mike when Emmett arrived and I've heard girls speaking something about some superhot dress that Rose bought to Bella for this party.

I could barely concentrate to conversation with Mike and Emm with pictures of Bella in my head. But nothing I imagined was even close to the perfection she was. She was chatting with Rose, her hair was straight and she had that fuckinsupertight white dress with zip on front side. She was vision. She was beautiful. She was mine. They saw as and started to move toward us. Then she stopped and turn around. She spoke with some guy. He was taller than her with dark hair and skin. She smiled, he smiled. I wanted to crush something. Who the hell was he? She has been here for 24 hours. She is here first time in her life. What is she doing with him? I couldn't move my eyes from them. He hugged her. And kept her in that hug..if you ask me..it seems like hours. Ok, maybe I am jealous and maybe I like her and maybe I want to be the one to make her smile that way. Fuck. I like her. A lot.

After few minutes she reached our table. Without that idiot. Thanks God. She said hi with her sweet voice and sat next to Lauren. When Lauren asked her about that guy, I couldn't resist and I said something like joke to others. But what I really wanted to know is – did she really liked him? She let him touch her?

"Thank you." Was all she said and went away. Shit. I've hurt her. "Edward, you idiot! I don't know what happened here right now, but I can tell that you fucked up something. She is 18! She visited me to have fun and clear her mind about her future. We should be nice to her and not make her upset or cry." I can tell Rose was angry. Thanks God she didn't had idea what I have done to her barely legal cousin. "Cry? She wasn't crying Rose. I just tried to make some joke." I lied. I never noticed that Lauren went somewhere. Not that I care. "Yes, Edward. I know her. She is so sensitive and she has problems when it comes to meeting new people. I bet she is crying somewhere now." Ok. Maybe I have overreacted. I went to find her. "I need another drink." That was all I told them. She wasn't inside. I went out. There she was. She was standing alone few meters from entrance in the dark. Her perfume. God, help me…I put my hand slowly on her ass.

"Since I saw you entering this bar, I knew that in hours I will be undoing this zip of yours." As soon as I finished sentence she turned around and slap me. "You are fucking idiot Edward. Go fuck yourself!" she tried to go inside. I took her hand. "Where are you going? Are you trying to find that little fucker you hugged inside? You will let him fuck you like I did? Or you already fucked him? I told you this pussy is mine. You shouldn't have done that." I can tell she was angry. And that was hot. Really hot. I wanted to tell her that I am sorry and begged her to give me another chance, but I never found the words.

"Listen to me, you sick bastard! First of all – I am not fucking him. Second – what right do you have to tell me who I can fuck with or not. You are fucking that stupid Lauren! So why do you care who fucks me? And third – . ! Maybe I was stupid enough to let you fuck me, but I am not some cheap whore that you can humiliate because of that stupid mistake I made. So, fucking shut up and go to hell!" I let her go inside. I will give her time to calm down. I needed the same.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi again. Yeah, I know. I don't want to use any excuses for my not-updating phase. Even if I tell you that I was traveling the world - you wouldn't believe me.  
Anyways. My spelling and grammar sucks. This is the only story that I will ever publish without Beta reader. I swear.

Secrets about this chapter:  
1."Game" from the party is true story - that thing I was playing with my girls in Finland. Italian guy was also there.  
2. Mark, from this chapter, exists. He is Scottish, he looks f*ing eatable with his beard and I will always regret that I have never done some sinful things to his hot body. But he was forbidden. He was crew member on the ship when I traveled the world.

I will finish this story by the end of March. I have ideas for 2 new stories, but I NEED beta readers this time.

Thank you for reading. And I am sorry again because I stopped updating.

Chapter 4

BOV

As soon as I was back inside, I saw Jacob. He was standing next to the bar with his friends. Going there was better than going back to Rose and her friends. Jacob saw me; he smiled and hugged me when I reached him. „Hey you, do you want to drink something? ". I just nodded and smiled.

Around eleven more and more people arrived and everything become better. I had three or four margaritas and so much fun with Jacob's friends. I liked all of them. Seth and Paul were so funny with their little comments they added into every conversation.

Leah and Claire were two best friends. Leah had brown straight hair that reached her shoulders and biggest simile I ever saw. Claire had curly blond hair and blue eyes. Both of them were really easygoing and nice to me.

Suddenly they were talking about last party where they were having fun with their „special game". One of them got to choose somebody from the dance floor and the other one was supposed to go there and start to dance with that person without any chance of complaining.

Leah was talking about one Italian guy who was way too shorter than Claire and while she danced with him she told him that he is great dancer and that he should go to the pole and shows his skills. They said it is even hard to describe how funny it was, since he couldn't dance at all. Claire said that it was just some kind of jumping around her.

"I bet it was fun. I wish I was there." I added with smile.

I saw Leah's evil smile "Well, since you weren't here last time, we can play the game right now. It will be even better since there are three of us."

I didn't know what to think. Usually, I just wouldn't go to dance with some random guys, but right now part of me wanted to have more fun.

"Okay. But since I am the new one here – I am out of the first round. I need to see you girls first." I said and they just nodded with smile.

We took another drink for courage and it was Claire's turn to choose dancing partner to Leah. "C'mon Bella, maybe you are not dancing first round, but you can help me to choose a dancer."

Leah was still sitting at the bar chair and I moved meter away with Claire. We were looking at the dance floor. You could see pretty much everything there – from drunken boys and girls dancing like crazy persons to the couples dancing slowly without even paying attention to the music at all.

"What do you think about this tall blonde guy in green shirt dancing with that group of people next to the center?" Claire asked as I looked at blonde guy. He looked pretty nice, but, dear God, his dance moves were horrible and painful just to look at. I nodded and we moved back to the Leah.

Leah went to the group and in few minutes she was dancing there with a guy and she even find time to look at us and wink. We laughed since we saw how unadjusted they were.

When song finished, Leah came back. "Oh my God, he is so annoying. He asked me for a number and if I wanted to have dinner with him later this week. He didn't shut up during our dance at all." She took my drink and finished it while I was laughing with Claire.

Then Leah chose guy for Claire. She was kind of annoyed because of her first dance so she didn't even asked me anything about helping her choose this one.

Claire was back and she was melting. "Oh my God, this guy is so…I don't know where to start. Yes, he doesn't look cute as yours Leah, but I swear, when he looked into my eyes I just wanted to jump on him. But I didn't want to stare at him. Much." She finished.

They danced once more and then it was my turn. They showed at one tall, black haired guy. I was panicking for a second. Hell, I am not sure I can do it without making fool of myself.

"Hey, girl, you are going home in like, two days. So even if you fail no one will notice or remember as soon as you go home." And Leah was right.

I took a few steps and I was already on the dance floor. Guy was even taller than I thought. I started to slowly dance to the music and moved closer to him. At one moment he looked at me, keeping his eyes seconds too long on my too tight dress. Hell. Now he will move away from me and I will lose this stupid game. I put my smile back in a second and he smiled back moving closer to me.

"Hi there. I'm Mark." He smiled back as we started to dance closer and closer.

" I'm Bella." I couldn't afford more staring at his cute face. He had green eyes and beard. I have never been fan of beards, but this guy was so cute. My back was turned to his chest and his hands were on my hips. We were slowly moving with the music and I felt his breath close to my ear.

"Let me buy you a drink after this dance." He asked and I recognized Scottish accent. I closed my eyes as I controlled myself from moaning. I really wanted to listen more of that hot accent. Song was over and I looked at him. I slowly touched his cheek moving my fingers over his beard.

"Thank you, but I need to go now." And with that I went back to Leah and Claire.

"What the hell was that?" Leah asked me trying to hide her smirk.

"What? I was just dancing over there" I played dumb. And I really wanted to talk to Mark more and some other things were also crossing my mind. " I need a drink."  
"Well, I don't think that is a good idea." Jacob added. Suddenly boys were back after circling around the place.

"Nice, first you left me here with these crazy girls and now you think you can tell me that I shouldn't drink more?" I tried to make my angry face as I pushed his shoulder back, but I was failing miserable. Leah, Claire and boys were laughing as Rose approached us.

"Hi guys. Bells, do you want to go home? I think I will leave soon."

"Are you going back to your place or somewhere with Emmett?" I wanted to know her plan, so that I can make mine.

"To be honest, I would like nothing more than just go home and sleep. But we have kind of tradition, that whenever we go out, all of us together, we have "after party". I am sorry but I don't know how long they will stay. Anyways, you can go to sleep into my room since we will hang out in the living room. Ok?"

"Sure. But I don't think I will go with you. Do you mind if I come back later? I wanna spend some time more with this guys here. I promise I will have Jake to take me back home." I really didn't want to be in her place with Edward. I know we wouldn't be alone, but still. My plan was to go home as later as possible and then go to sleep right away.

"Sure honey. But please, don't walk back home alone. See you there." She kissed my cheek and she left.

Next few hours I spent dancing, drinking and joking with Jake, Paul, Seth, Leah and Claire.

At one point I saw Mark standing next to the bar. He was there talking to some other guy. I was torn between my desire to go there, touch him and taste his mouth. I was wondering how his beard will fell when we kiss.

I said to guys that I need to use restroom and left before Claire or Leah had time to follow me.

I walked next to the bar and Mark, I touched him as I walked by and tugged his hand on my way. Then I waited in front of the restroom. He was there right after me.

With my back to the wall I looked at him as he approached.

He was right in front of me and our bodies almost touched when he stopped.

"Changed your mind, babe?" he moved closer and his hands went through my hair, down to my arms and rested on my hips.

I moved forward and put my arms around his neck to kiss him. It was slow and sweet kiss and the friction of his beard was the only rough thing about the kiss. I stopped him to catch some breath and he started to kiss my neck

People were walking by, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his kisses. He moved one of his hands slowly to my breast as I moaned and pulled him closer to me.

This slow thing was new for me. I felt kisses and hands all over me.

James wasn't this slow or tender. Then my mind was filled with the pictures from this morning and…" Edward…" All I could think about was Edward and the way I felt when he touched me.

And then everything stopped. His hands were back to my hips and I open my eyes to see confused and speechless Mark in front of me.

"Damn. Mark, I am sorry. I don't know what happen here…" I moved forward to pull him closer and kiss him. He moved one step back.

"Sorry Bella, but I think we should stop. No matter how much I like you, I have never been and I don't want to be somebody's second option. He moved back to me, kissed my cheek and left.

What the fuck? Is this even possible? I knew it was my fault, but I can't believe that he rejected me. I mean, it is not that we would get married or something. But we could have spent night together and that's it.

I went into the restroom. My face was flushed, my hair was kind of mess and I was angry.

Angry at myself because I was thinking about Edward while Mark was kissing me. Irony – Edward never even tried to kiss me. Angry at Mark because he refused me even thou I wanted to be with him tonight and enjoy my time here. Angry at Edward because that idiot was right…he knew how to touch me and make me feel good and he was right when he said that I will remember every touch and moment from Rose's place this morning.

I fixed my make up and I went out to find Jacob and others. Mark was nowhere to be seen. Not that I wanted to see him now. I would be so embarrassed. I was done with the party.

I went back to the group and told them that I wanna go home. I hugged and kissed Leah and Claire and boys hugged me so strong that I couldn't breathe.

In few minutes I was standing in front of Rose's flat.

"Jake, thank you so much for this. I really enjoyed every moment with you guys." I moved to my toes so that I can kiss his cheek.

He hugged me " It was fun. I never thought that I will see you that fast. Let me know when you are back to B, I want to hear how the rest of Manchester adventure was."

Jake left and I was standing in front of Rose's door. I could hear laughter and some music.

I prayed to God that _he_ was not inside. Jessica was smiling when she open the door.

EPV

When Bella went into the club, I was standing out for a bit. I knew she would be there at our table when I go back. I wanted to give us time to calm down so we can behave like normal people when we are close to each other.

I was an idiot. I don't know what my deal with her was. But as soon is around I get this kind of inspiration to tease and provoke her - and that is really stupid. It will not lead me anywhere. If I wanted to be with her again I should have been nice…and treat her better.

I decided to try harder to put myself in order. I went back to our table. Em and Rose were all over each other. But it was like that all the time, so we got used to it. In the beginning it was kind of awkward, but now we just ignore them. Jess was talking to Lauren.

"Hey girls, where is Mike? Where is Bella?" I asked them as I looked around.

"Mike's brother got wasted so he went out to take care of him. He will be back. And we don't know where Bella is. I think Rose said that she is at the bar." Jess explained and Lauren nodded pulling my hand so that I can sit next to her. At this point I didn't care. I was bored. I didn't have any plans to fuck around with Lauren because I wanted to be with Bella, but I guess she choose that Jake guy to be with tonight. I was pissed, but I really couldn't blame her. I was pain in the ass and she doesn't have to be near me at all.

When I finished my beer I decided I want to drink more so I went to the bar. Part of me was fucking happy when I saw Bella with two girls. They were talking and Bella laughed. Her head fell back and she looked so happy and beautiful that I couldn't do anything but stop, stare and smile.

I pulled myself together. I didn't want people to notice me staring and acting weird so I went to the other side of the bar and took another drink. I was back to Lauren and Jess as they talked about their plans for tomorrow.

This night was such a fail. But at least other people had fun. I wanted nothing more than to have Bella wrapped around me in the way that Rose was all over Emm. But that wasn't possible. First of all, Rose would have killed me if she only knew what I have done to her cousin.

I knew Bella was here for only three or four days so I just wanted to have her once again before she goes. To feel and touch that soft skin, smell her long brown hair and have her legs wrapped around my waist as I fill her with my hard cock. I closed my eyes for a second and I remembered every moment when she was mine.

I opened my eyes and looked around again. I tried to think about something other than how much I want to fuck her again.  
And then I saw something. Bella. On the dance floor. With Mark. They were so close, she was literally touching him with all of her body as he kept his hands on her hips and they moved slowly with the beat. And I was staring. At the end of the song she turned around and touched his face. I wanted to hear so badly what the hell she told him.

She stayed all night away from our table and our group. I guess it was time for me to accept that I will not have her again and the only thing I will be able to do for next few days will be jerking off on the memory I had or fucking other girls and think about her.

Our afterparty was at Rose's. Her place was the closest to the Patrik's. I wasn't surprised when Bella decided to stay longer, she was having a great time, I reminded myself.  
I went with Rose, Emm, Jess and Lauren. When I entered her apartment I was pushing away images of Bella standing over the couch when she was barley awake, of her little ass and those amazing legs walking pass the kitchen….it was just too much.

We were all over the living room. Jess told us that Mike will be here soon.

"Jess, please, can you ask Mike to go inside of the Patrik's , since he is going that way, and check on Bella. After all, she is here for the first time. Maybe she will come back with him."

Music was great, we were drinking beer and playing videogames in pairs sitting next to the couch in the living room. I was playing with Rose against Emm and Jess. Lauren hated that game anyway. She was reading new Cosmo and since she was half-drunk, she was reading some stupid things from it out loud. It was pretty funny at the moments.

Mike was here soon, without Bella.

"Shit. I don't want to start any gossip things, you guys know that I hate it, but Bella was there. Kind of...I mean…She was making out with Mark in front of a restroom."  
I wanted to kick Mark right now and be in his shoes. Lucky son of a bitch. He kissed her and touched her while I was playing freaking video games. Kill me now. I took more beers. I knew that was it. No chance for me at all.

We were playing, laughing, drinking, and I was drinking even more knowing that any moment she will be here.

We heard the doorbell. Jess jumped to open it. And there she was. Her hair wasn't straight anymore, she forced her smile as she looked over all of us.  
"Here is our little Nemo" Jess hugged her "she is back."  
"Hey Bells, you wanna join us. We are doing some great job here." Rose ended enthusiastically since we were winning and she couldn't stop with teasing Emm about it.

"Thanks, but no. I think I will go to sleep. Emm you are not losing only in the game, but also, tonight I am sleeping with your girl." She winked and smiled. "Goodnight guys." She waved and walked away. Her ass looked amazing in that skin-tight dress. Hell. She looked amazing all together. I was done. I started to lose in the game.

"Fuck Edward! If you didn't drink alone, like, half of the all drinks I had here, you would be able to focus!" Rose was mad. I was so drank at that point that I couldn't even see anything.

"Sorry Rosie, next time I will behave. I think I will go home now." I tried to get up.

"Like hell you are going! Emm, tell this looser that he can't go anywhere like this. He will stay here." Rose finished as she took my keys and hide them from me.

"Rosieee, don't be a bitch. I can't stay here. Please."

"I don't fucking care. I prefer having you angry on me over having you dead. This is the end of discussion. Emm you take this keys and go with Lauren. Then I notice somehow that Jess and Mike weren't there anymore. Fuck. I never noticed them leaving. Maybe Rosie was right. I couldn't wait to crush down on this couch.

When my head hit the pillow I smelt something so…sweet? "Fucking summer fruit…"  
"What?" I heard Rose giggling. "God, boy, you are so wasted. Good night."

It was dark around me. Everything was so uncomfortable. I tried to sleep on my stomach….no. I turned to sleep on the side...no. I will never drink again. Fuck that shit.

I don't know how many minutes or hours passed. Suddenly I felt something warm and soft around me. It was everywhere. Summer fruit, sweet smell, soft skin…Bella. I opened my eyes and there she was. That was best dream ever. She was touching my arms, my face, she went down slowly touching me and then she was rubbing my half-hard dick over my pants.

"Bella…"  
"Shut up Edward." She unbuttoned my pants and moved her hand inside my pants and boxers. She was on her knees next to couch. She licked my ear.

"I need you to fuck me Edward."

God. She was real. That wasn't just a dream.

BPV

Since Rose came back to the bedroom and told me about Edward staying here, I couldn't sleep anymore.

He was on the couch. Probably half-naked. It was back again. This crazy desire to feel him again, to touch him, to let him do to me whatever he wants.

Rose was sleeping now. I still couldn't I was thinking about what I would like to do to him…about how many times he can fuck me until sun comes up. It was 3 a.m. I wanted him so badly.

"Rose?" She said nothing. Great. By her breathing I knew she was sleeping.

I went out of the bed, I didn't even took my slippers or anything. My hair was messy, I had only some old t-shirt on me and my small panties. But I hoped that soon I will be naked and cumming all over Edward's hard dick.

It was almost completely dark, only street lights illuminating the room. He was there. Without his shirt. Only in his pants. I bit my lip. I couldn't wait. I kneeled down next to the couch and started to touch him. I was hoping that he will wake up as soon as I do that, but he didn't.  
"Mmmm…" I wanted him to open his eyes because It felt like we were losing our time here.

When I touched his cock he opened his eyes.  
"Bella…" I don't care what he wanted to say. I needed him.

"Shut up Edward." I touched his cock. I couldn't wait to have it in my mouth, in my pussy, cumming over my tits.

"I need you to fuck me Edward."


End file.
